gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-86R GM III
The RGM-86R GM III is a mobile suit which first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and later in the movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although an upgraded RMS-179 GM II at heart, the GM III is a tremendous improvement over its predecessor. The suit not only featured a more powerful generator and improved sensors, its survivability was also increased by adding Gundarium Alloy armor to certain section of the body, and strengthening the overall frame. It also used a higher output backpack modeled after the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II's that increased the suit's acceleration by 37% over the GM II's, enabling higher speed and greater maneuvering capability. Along similar lines, the GM III featured verniers on the outer calf area of its legs, further enhancing its mobility and thrust capability. The GM III's standard armaments include head-mounted vulcan guns, beam sabers mounted on the backpack, a shield for defense, and a new, higher output version of the GM II's beam rifle. It can also optionally mount one of two types of missile pods on its shoulders, and two large missile launchers on both side skirts. These additions gave the GM III heavier firepower, allowing it to act as a support-type MS. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series. The pair of head-mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any armor that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The GM III has two beam sabers stored in the backpack. ;*Large Missile Launcher :A pair of large missile launchers can be mounted on the GM III's side skirts. Each launcher contains two large, high performance missiles that has a special body shape for improved mobility to counter Neo Zeon's heavy MS. Can be ejected when not required. By using other joints and connectors, the large missile launchers can be attached to other body parts. ;*Missile Pod :An optional missile pod can be outfitted on each shoulder. Each pod has its own sensors for improved accuracy, and carries four medium-sized missiles. Can be ejected when not required, and is also known as 'Normal Missile Pod'. ;*Option Missile Pod :An alternate shoulder-mounted missile pod, it is loaded with 15 micro-missiles that are arranged in three rows of five. Can be ejected when not required. ;*Beam Javelin :The beam javelin is the same weapon as used by RX-78-2 Gundam. It has an extended handle and a three-pronged beam at the end. The long reach of the weapon gives the RGM-86R an advantage in close quarters combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of the many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The GM III's beam rifle is upgraded from that used by the GM II and has a power rating of 2.8 MW. ;*Harpoon Gun :Designed for amphibious combat, it can be used while underwater or on land. It launches harpoons to pierce the armor of enemy mobile suits. ;*Fedayeen Rifle :Originally used by the RX-139 Hambrabi and RX-110 Gabthley, this long and powerful beam rifle is power rated at 6.6 MW and charged by rechargeable energy cap. It can function as a beam saber, similar to MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's (BOWA) XBR-M87A2 Beam Rifle. ;*Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. By U.C. 0096, some GM III units could be found wielding the RGM-89 Jegan's shield which stores four small missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*FXA-05D G-Defenser History The last upgrade of the Earth Federation's well-established RGM-79 GM mobile suit series, the RGM-86R GM III would prove to be much more than a casual upgrade for the GM, as the RMS-179 GM II was. The GM III was a much needed improvement for the GM mobile suit line, as the GM II was largely outdated by the mid-to-late UC 0080s. The GM III was first introduced in UC 0088, during the First Neo Zeon War. It proved to be a major success and would see service into the U.C. 0090s as the mainstay mobile suit in the Earth Federation's military forces. In UC 0090, Yazan Gable, pilots a GM III equipped with RGM-79V GM Night Seeker parts. In the UC 0090s, the GM III was being slowly replaced by the new RGM-89 Jegan series. Despite this, during the Second Neo Zeon War, several GM IIIs were deployed by the Earth Federation's 88th Fleet to assist in stopping Axis from dropping onto Earth. By UC 0096, some GM IIIs were still in service, and fought against the Zeon remnant forces during the attack of Dakar, and later at the Torrington Base. Variants ;*RGM-86R+FXD-05D GM III Defenser ;*RGM-86RF GM III Powered ;*RGM-86R Nouvel GM III ;*RGM-86EW GM III Early Warning Type Gallery RGM-86R - GM III - Lineart.jpg|Line art (Gundam ZZ version) RGM-86R-1.jpg|front and back view RGM-86R-2.jpg|Weapons rgm-86r-largemissilelauncher.jpg|Large Missile Launcher rgm-86r-smallmissilepod.jpg|Option Missile Pod rgm-86r-beamjavelin.jpg|Beam javelin (Gundam Unicorn) NightseekerGM3-yazan.jpg|GM III with Night Seeker equipment (MSV-R) Unit_c_gm_iii.png|GM III as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online RGM-86R - GM III - MS Girl.jpg|GM III MS Girl sample-1ca0e6bcc87e70b05ff367e22106ad54.jpg GM 3'S.JPG|A squad of GM IIIs (Gihren's Greed video game) GM III GBF cameo episode 21.png|GM III (Gundam Build Fighters TV series) black-leopardGM3.jpg|Custom GM III (left, Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series) GM III.png|Head close-up (Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack) Gm3-guardduty.jpg|GM IIIs guarding Nahel Argama (Gundam Unicorn OVA) gm_iii_beam_javelin.gif|GM III attacks Zeon Remnant's MSM-04G Juaggu with Beam Javelin (Gundam UC) Gm3desert-missilepods.jpg|GM III (Desert Colors) armed with missile pods, as viewed from Zeon Remnant's MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid (Gundam UC) Gm iii d.jpeg Gm iii iris ester.jpeg Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RGM-86R GM III.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. 88th Fleet GM III.png Manga 54974554GT.jpg|GM III as featured in MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden 209352818hj.jpg|GM III (MSV-R) armed with Fadayeen Rifle, pilot by Yazan Gable 182716059J2.jpg|GM III (MSV-R): rear view GM III Defenser 1.jpeg|RGM-86R+FXD-05D GM III Defenser as seen on Advance of Zeta The Traitor to Destiny Extra Compilation: Mace of Judgment GM III Defenser 2.jpeg|GM III Defenser in flight mode GM III Defenser 3.jpeg|GM III Defenser fires Beam Rifle MoonGundam_Episode01_p02_NeoZeonMS_Sep2017.jpg|Londo Bell's GM III (top) as seen on Mobile Suit Moon Gundam Gunpla Rgm-86r_gm_3_boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-86R GM III (2011): box art Notes and Trivia References RGM-86R GM III - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGM-86R GM III - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *RGM-86R GM III on Gundam-Unicorn.net *RGM-86R GM III on MAHQ.net *RGM-86R GM III on Gundams Over Germany ja:RGM-86R ジムIII